Romeo and Cinderella
by satiric-pandas
Summary: "Consider me your very own Romeo," he said with a grin. "So that makes me Juliet, right?" she asked, fully expecting him to say yes. But then he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

**For the record, there ****_will_**** be semi-M-rated content here in the future. Not explicit, but still close. I don't think it will be bad enough for me to change the rating, but there will be some implied stuff. Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

Rin sighed, running her fingers through her hair for the billionth time. She glanced at the clock, not surprised to see that it was already two thirty in the morning. There was no way she would be able to focus on homework at this hour. For all the good staying awake would do, she could be asleep.

She shut her textbook and stumbled over to her bed, gracelessly falling onto it and throwing a shoe in the general direction of the light switch before burying herself in her blanket.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang. She shot up and frantically grabbed the device, not bothering to see who it was before answering the call.

"Who are you and why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"Go look out your window," a familiar voice suggested, "and you'll find out."

Keeping the call going, Rin smiled slightly and got out of bed, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and wiping off the smile before pulling back her curtain. Sure enough, he was there, grinning up at her and holding his phone to his ear. Rin ended the call on her end and wasted no time in opening the window.

"What do you want, Kagamine?" she asked.

"Oh please, you know you're happy to see me."

"What do you want me to do, jump into your arms crying about how much I love you?"

"That would be nice."

Rin rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the sill of her window. "Stop goofing around, Len, we're technically related. Also, it's almost three o'clock."

Len scoffed, and the sound carried up the two stories of Rin's house to her ears. "Can I come up?"

Rin reached over to the right of the window and grabbed a rope from behind her desk. She uncoiled it and dropped it down, supporting it from the top as Len climbed up.

"That never gets any easier," he panted as she helped him through the window.

"You're just out of shape," she told him. "Now what's this about?"

"I'm gonna need to crash here for the night," he said.

"You know I have no problem with that. But why?"

"Well, my mom came home..."

Rin held up her hand. "Say no more. The room is yours." She caught sight of a backpack hanging off of his shoulder. "I see you came prepared."

Len shrugged. "Just in case." He dropped the bag and flopped onto her bed. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

Rin shoved him over and lay down beside him. "Next time get here earlier and you won't have that problem. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, dear," he said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Rin. Luckily for her, she was facing the other way, so he couldn't see her blushing.

"Seriously, Len, quit it with the jokes," she said, but he was already asleep. Resigning to his embrace, she soon drifted off as well.

* * *

Morning came all too soon, and Rin's alarm clock penetrated her dream world mercilessly. Len's arms were still around her waist, but since he needed to wake up as well she felt no guilt as she forced his arms away from her.

"Wake up, banana brain," she said, using the nickname from their childhood. Len stirred but made no motion hinting that he intended to get out of bed.

"I don't want to," he groaned. "Five more minutes."

"All right, fine. But I'm going to go get ready and if you're not out of bed by then I'm going to strangle you with your own trachea."

On that happy note, she grabbed her uniform and hairbrush and headed to the bathroom.

When she emerged, Rin was unsurprised to find Len still asleep. Eventually, however, she managed to get him awake, and they could move on with their lives.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Whatever's fine," he shrugged, looking around the otherwise empty house. "Your parents away?"

"Not like it's a surprise." Rin sighed. "I wouldn't have let you stay in my room if they were here."

"Yes you would've," Len smirked. Rin elbowed him, just hard enough to get her point across.

"Stop being a perv. We should get going, so just grab some fruit or something."

Naturally, Len took a banana and Rin opted for an orange, and they left the house.

"So where are your parents this time?" Len asked as they ventured out into the morning air.

"Belize," Rin answered, peeling her orange and popping a slice in her mouth.

"What the hell are they doing in Belize?"

"I don't know. I never know. They come home for a week and then they leave again for seven more." Rin sighed. "So what happened last night?"

"My mom came back at around two, drunk as ever, and she goes on this rampage and starts smashing every picture that has my dad in it. I was sleeping, but soon she came into my room and started yelling at me for looking too much like him or something. Then she passed out on the couch and I left."

As he finished the recount, they neared their school.

"Guess we've got to split up now, huh?" Rin asked, obviously disappointed.

Len nodded. "But I'll see you after school, right?" He gave her a hug and then jogged ahead of her, leaving her by herself in the morning air.

Slowly but surely, Rin made it to her classroom. Len was already there, looking extremely bored as pretty much every girl in the class stared at him and swooned. The looks they were giving him made Rin inwardly seethe with rage; Len didn't go to _their_ houses in the middle of the night asking for sanctuary. Still, she managed to keep a straight face as she walked to her seat. As soon as she sat down, her friends took note.

"Good morning, Rin!" Miku greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Miku. Why is everyone ogling Len?"

Luka answered her with a shrug. "I personally don't understand the point. But they're all head-over-heels in love with him."

Rin stiffened slightly, and Miku sighed wistfully.

"Just look at him! He's gorgeous! Rin, aren't you like his cousin or something?"

"Third cousin," Rin corrected. "Once-removed."

"So how did you end up looking so similar?" Gumi asked. "And how are you in the same grade?"

"The answer to the first question is genetics. To the second, a really large age gap between siblings."

"Do you think you could set me up with him?" Miku asked excitedly. "I would love you forever!"

"He's taken," Rin lied. She glanced over at Len, who had apparently heard her bluff and sent an almost unnoticeable wink her way. She suppressed a blush and focused back on Miku.

"Oh, boo," the girl sulked. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm...not allowed to tell."

"Oooh, a Kagamine secret," Luka said conspiratorially. "We wouldn't tell a soul."

"Sorry, I can't," Rin said with a smile. "But another reason I wouldn't be able to set you up with him is because I'm technically forbidden from speaking to him."

"Is that a secret too?" Gumi asked. Rin nodded.

"Actually...it's more like it's super personal and hurts to talk about."

"Damn, Rin," Miku remarked. "Sounds like you've got a pretty dark past."

Rin shrugged just as the teacher walked in. With one last quick glance back at Len, she turned her attention to the front of the room and tried to absorb some of the information.

When they took a break for lunch, Rin saw Len coming over to her desk and tried to ignore the jealous glares from a few other girls in the room.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed. "We're not supposed to talk at school!"

"I know, I know," he whispered. "But this couldn't wait. Your parents won't be back for like another month, right?"

Rin nodded, and he continued.

"Then is it okay if I stay at your house for a while?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go away."

Len smiled and tapped her nose, taking her aback and also making her blush.

"Thanks, Rinny," he said, much louder than before. "Love ya!"

Rin's cheeks were bright scarlet as he walked away, her daze only being broken by Miku's voice.

"He didn't look very 'forbidden to talk to you'," she said, air quoting the words for emphasis.

"He was being an idiot. Also, like I said, he's taken."

Miku groaned and put her head down on her desk. "I just want Len Kagamine in my bed. Is that too much to ask?"

_Not when you're me_, Rin thought, smiling to herself at her own joke.

* * *

After school, Len met Rin on the route back to her house.

"You're an idiot, Len," she told him as he fell in step beside her.

"I just wanted to make those other girls jealous," he said with a satisfied grin. "It worked."

Rin sighed in resignation. "Anyway, do you need anything from your house or...?"

Len shook his head. "I've got stuff at your house, remember?"

Rin nodded, and soon they were on her doorstep. She unlocked the door and they entered the house.

"Well, it's not like you're a guest. Help yourself to whatever you want."

She was about to go upstairs to change when she felt Len's arms enveloping her in a hug.

"Thanks a lot, Rin. I mean it."

This time, Rin couldn't keep the blush down as she fought for freedom. "Yeah, whatever. Now let me go!"

He did so, and Rin went to change. When she was done, the two of them wasted about three hours playing video games before actually touching their homework. Rin made them dinner, and soon enough they were both ready to go to sleep.

"Hey, Rin," Len called as she climbed into her bed beside him.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Remember when I told you I loved you earlier?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I meant that."

"Of course you did," she said. "We're related."

"No, I mean...I meant it like this."

Before Rin knew what was happening, Len sat up and kissed her. His hands fell to her waist before he ended the kiss and lay back down. Rin's cheeks were dusted pink as she did the same, facing him.

"Is that considered incest?" she asked.

"I don't think so, not for third cousins."

"Once-removed," she added. He smiled.

"Right. Good night, Rinny."

His arms found his way around her waist once again, but this time his embrace was comforting to her, and she let herself get lost in it as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**It's not considered incest, is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks to everyone who followed and faved and reviewed. It means a lot to me!**

* * *

At school the next day, Rin was reminded of something she had totally forgotten after the events of the past few days.

"Are we still on for studying together after school, Rin?" Miku asked during the lunch break. Inwardly, Rin froze, but she did her best to play it off casually.

"Oh...yeah, we're still cool," Rin said with a forced smile.

"Good, 'cause I invited Gumi too."

"Awesome." Rin snuck a glance back at Len, who was laughing with his friends at some joke one of them had told. She found a scrap piece of paper and hastily wrote a note to him on it, then folded it up and stood.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she lied, then headed towards Len. She dropped the paper in front of him as she passed and looked back once before she left the room to see him unfolding it.

Outside of the room, she leaned against the wall and waited for Len. Luckily for her, he was out within a minute.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry coating his words. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we have a problem. Miku and Gumi are coming over after school and I totally forgot until just now, so you need to be out of the house."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, all the guys have something to do after school today, and I turned down every invitation I got to join one of them."

Rin groaned. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you, duh," he said, placing his hand on the wall beside her head. "I didn't expect you to blow me off, though."

Rin felt her cheeks growing red again because of how close he was to her, but she answered nonetheless. "Then you need to stay upstairs while they're there. Got it?"

"Why do I have to hide anyway?" he asked, leaning in closer until their foreheads were touching. "It's not like we need to keep it a secret."

"Yes, we do. First of all, everyone thinks we're cousins and if they knew we were together they would flip out."

"So what if we just pretended we were cousins and nothing more?"

"Because you and I both know you wouldn't be able to pull that off. Also...I kinda told Miku and Gumi that I was banned from talking to you." She hesitated on telling him the last part, since she knew how mad the rule made him, but she wasn't going to keep secrets from him.

Len stared at her for a moment, his eyes looking straight into hers. "All right, fine. I'll stay upstairs."

Rin felt a flood of relief wash over her. "Thanks, Len. Just make sure you get there before we do and–"

She was forced to stop talking when Len kissed her, his hands dropping from the wall to her waist as the kiss grew deeper until they had to end it for fear of suffocation. Len smirked.

"As much as I love the sound of your voice, you've got to stop talking and have a little faith in me sometimes. I'm not an idiot."

Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes you are. Just not all the time."

It was around then that she realized they were still in school and that lunch was nearly over. They had to go back in at different times so they didn't look suspicious. Even so, Miku couldn't help but notice that her friend looked different.

"Jeez, Rin, what did you do in there?" she teased. "You look so much happier than when you left."

"Shut up, Miku," Rin replied, but it was true that she felt happier after just talking to Len. Then again, that kiss probably had something to do with it.

* * *

After school, Rin watched as Len dashed out of the classroom. She had given him a spare key earlier, and he was quick to follow her instructions.

Rin herself, however, waited for her friends before heading towards her house.

"So are we actually going to get any studying done?" Gumi asked. "Or are we just going to fool around?"

"Probably the second one," Miku shrugged. "But Rin, your house is so fun 'cause your parents are loaded and you've got everything!"

"I knew coming along was a good idea," Gumi said with a smile.

Inside the house, Miku insisted on making a beeline for the billiards table.

"Just one round," she promised.

One round of billiards, however, led to another three rounds of ping pong and four of foosball. Eventually, the three resigned to watching a movie and gossiping with a textbook open nearby.

For a while, they idly chatted, but then the conversation took an unexpected turn.

"So, Rin, you and Kagamine, huh?" Gumi asked. Rin stared at her.

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh come on," Miku said with a roll of her eyes. "Don't even try to hide it. I got worried when you were taking a bit too long in the 'bathroom' and was about to go look for you, but instead I see you and Len making out in the middle of the hallway."

Rin's face turned bright red, and she was at a loss for things to say. "I...um..."

"Didn't you say you we're forbidden from talking to him?" Gumi asked. "Does that mean it's okay for you guys to kiss?"

At that moment, Rin regained her composure.

"Look, my parents are never around, so there's no one to stop me from doing whatever I want with Len. I don't need you two lecturing me about him, because I know our relationship is wrong on so many levels, so kindly shut up about it."

"Who said we were lecturing you?" Gumi asked. "I totally approve!"

Rin blinked. "You...what?"

"Landing it with Len Kagamine is every girl at school's dream," Miku sighed. "To see that he'd dash out of the room like that just after reading a note from you must mean he really cares about you."

"You don't think it's weird that we're cousins?"

"Third cousins are practically unrelated," Gumi said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Especially after they've been once-removed."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Rin muttered.

"Oh, I have one!" Gumi volunteered. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Gumi!" Rin gasped. "That's...why would you...?"

"Hey, it's an honest question," Miku countered. "I've heard he's a total playboy and amazing in bed. Is that true?"

"How should I know?!" Rin asked, even more flustered than before. "We haven't gone past kissing!"

"Well, after what I saw of that kiss it shouldn't be long before you find out," Miku said with a wink. "Anyway, Gumi and I should be going. Maybe you can invite Len over after we leave," she added, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Rin sighed and showed her friends to the door, walking over to the sofa after they were gone.

"Len!" she called. "You can come down now!"

When he didn't respond, Rin spared a glance at the clock, only to find that it was much later than she had anticipated, nearly ten o'clock. Deducing that he must have fallen asleep, she went upstairs to check on him.

Sure enough, there he was, lying on the bed with an open book on his face. Rin giggled and walked over to him, taking the book and placing it on the nightstand before dragging the covers onto him. She kissed his forehead and shut off the lights, then went to change into her pajamas so she could join him.

* * *

**Hooray for fluff! ...kinda.**


End file.
